What If?
by BGuate224
Summary: Being outcasted at an early age, Inuyasha was set to leave the racial horror of Japan. Then he met someone, a girl, the only one that did not judge him, but he had to leave her behind. 8 years later he came back, not remembering a thing about her, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy ran down the street, not believing what he had just heard. This specific boy had a red and white shirt on and black jeans. That was normal, but what wasn't normal was his hair and his eyes. His eyes were a glistening gold while his hair was a silky silver shade. On his head stood two fuzzy, silver dog ears that would not stop twitching. But thankfully for him, he was wearing a black hat, hiding them. This boy was named InuYasha. He turned right and found himself at the park. He just stood there, watching the kids his age play around without a care in the world. After about a minute or so he trudged his way to the sandbox. He plopped down on the tan sand and made his toes do little circles in it. He was bare foot. After realizing it, he dug his feet into the sand, trying to hide them, for they had claws.

He could feel a light breeze which soon turned into wind gushing everywhere. Before he even realized it, his cap fell off. He tried to grab it back but it was already too late, a man looked up at him just in time to see his ears.

"Ahh a demon!" the man yelled

"He's going to kill us all!" some of the woman cried

"We have to get out of here" almost everyone cried in union

InuYasha hung his head. This always happened to him. Weather it was with humans or with demons. You see his mother was just an average human while his father was an all mighty dog demon, which made him a hanyo, or half demon.

After he thought he heard everyone leave with his keen dog hearing, he lifted his head. The whole park was deserted, or so he thought. There in front of him was a little girl around his age. She had black raven hair and sparkling dark brown eyes.

He looked at her confused. "Why are you still here?" he asked her

"I don't know… I wanted to meet you" she told him

"A-aren't you afraid?"

"Why would I be?"

He was very confused now. How could such a little girl not be afraid of him?

"I'm Kagome" she said with a smile

"I-I'm InuYasha" he said carefully. She stopped looking at him and drifted her eyes all over the park. Nobody was there except for the two of them. Her eyes stayed on the slide for a while, so he glanced over there when he felt the greatest sensation. He looked back up and saw that she was inches away from him rubbing his fuzzy dog ears. Nobody's ever done that before. He heard a loud squeal come from the girl before softer rubbing.

"Ooh I love your ears!" she exclaimed

'I can see that' he said to himself

All of a sudden he felt warmth in his hand and was lifted to his feet. He was being dragged by the girl to the jungle gym. He snatched his hand away.

"I don't need your pity. Stop pretending I'm your friend! Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a demon, a demon!" he yelled at her

"Well…you're not attacking me, you're all alone, and you have such cute ears!"

"Keh" was all he said in response before getting dragged into the many things you can do at a play ground. They went on the slides, steered the driving wheels, made sand castles, and finally it was time for the swings.

For some odd reason, InuYasha felt like he could trust this girl. She didn't run away from him, she didn't yell at him, she _played_ with him, _laughed_ with him, and_ accepted_ him. He took a big whiff of the air. Her scent was everywhere. It was like fresh apples and lavender candles. He liked it. She ran to the swing and sat down, and started to try and push herself, which she failed at I might add.

"Hey InuYasha want to do me a favor?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "What?"\

"Push ME!" she squealed

"Fine"

He went behind her and started to push her back. He didn't want to scare the girl so he didn't use any of his amazing strength. She pouted.

"Higher InuYasha higher!" she yelled

So he did as he was told and pushed a little harder. She pouted once again.

"InuYasha! Come on!" she complained

He smirked a little before _really_ pushing. He pushed hard, making her squeal. This brought a chuckle to his mouth so he pushed again only a little harder. Not a good idea. A little harder to him was a lot harder for Kagome. She was pushed out of the swing, flew about three feet, and landed head first into the ground. He panicked.

"Kagome!" he yelled before smelling something salty. 'Oh No' he thought. He lifted her up and saw rimming her eyes were little tears. He looked at her with big gold eyes before sulking and walking away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! InuYasha where are you going?" she said while holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

'She was…she was laughing!' he screamed in his mind.

"InuYasha that was so much fun!" she said, still giggling.

"Ugh…yeah" was his reply

"So InuYasha where do you go to school? We could be in the same class for third grade!"

"Well…I'm actually moving from Tokyo" he said while looking down

"WHAT?" she exclaimed "Wh-why?"

"I just have to, okay"

"But I don't want my best friend to move away!"

His eyes went huge. 'Best…best friend!'

"InuYasha when you move, _promise me_, that you won't forget me"

He had a sheepish smile on his face, "I could never forget you Kagome. I promise I won't. What kind of guy forgets his best friend?"

She jumped at him and hugged him with all her might. "Thank-you" she whispered into his fuzzy ears.

'No Kagome thank-you'

----Eight Years Later-----

"Well hello once again Tokyo" InuYasha said as he got out of his brother Sesshomaru's car.

"Behave, don't make a fool out of yourself, and most importantly do not embarrass me or bring shame to the family name" Sesshomaru said with his voice emotionless, again.

"Keh" InuYasha said waving him off with an attitude.

"Oh and InuYasha, you're going to school here" Sesshomaru said while walking into their new house.

"WHAT?"

A/N: And that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome :)

-BG


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha ran to his brother who was examining the kitchen. "What do you _mean_ I'm going to school _here_? I thought after what happened last time that I wasn't going to go to school anymore"

"Well like all the other times in your life, you're wrong. Believe it or not you will need an education if you want to live in this world. And no you can't kill people for a living, it's apparently wrong in these times" Sesshomaru said while he rolled his eyes. InuYasha closed his mouth.

"Grrrrr"

"No more growling…hanyou"

InuYasha stopped what he was doing and glared at his brother, who looked coldly back at him. InuYasha, who was nowhere near as experienced in keeping a clam face as his brother, huffed and stormed off to go fix the house.

-The Next Day-

InuYasha woke up the next morning in a space he was not familiar with. Oh that's right! InuYasha did all the work in the house yesterday while Sesshomaru just sped off on his motorcycle, so he didn't have any time to work on his room. _'Damn that Sesshomaru.'_

The walls were still bare, brown boxes were scattered everywhere, his shoes and sweater from yesterday were on the floor, oh and he was just sleeping on a rug. Nice room he has.

InuYasha shook his head rapidly as he searched in the boxes for some clothes. He had to get ready for…school. Grrr. School.

After about 10 minutes of rummaging through all the junk he packed InuYasha finally found something he could wear. In a flash he changed into a black muscle shirt and some jeans with only few rips in it. He just shrugged to himself, he didn't really care what he was wearing. He grabbed his red book bag and headed down the stairs, completely ignoring his brother who was passed out on the couch. He just grabbed some toast and escaped his house; Shikon High wasn't too far from his house. He smirked to himself as he felt his iPod through his pants pocket. So he _could_ entertain himself in some way. He put the volume up some more as the song What I've Done by Linkin Park came on. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music. It kind of told him one good thing there was in moving here, he could start over. As he closed his eyes and let the music take him he bumped into something…or someone.

'_Damn. Why can't anyone watch where they're going?'_

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" he asked the person as he turned around.

-Kagome's Pov-

'_Kami! I am so late! Man I hope I make it to school on time…'_ Kagome's thoughts drifted off and she was in a daydream about all the ways her teacher could torture her if she was late…eep! Her daydream..err…daymare was cut short as she collided with a solid muscle.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" the boy she collided with said as he slowly turned around.

His eyes widened a little but he was able to go back to his composure just as quick as it came.

"S-sorry. I thought I was late so I was hurrying and then went into a daymare and…" she hung her head "Sorry"

"Yeah you should be! Running into me like that. Real rude if you ask me"

She really looked at him, fury clouding her mind. _'Why that little-wait! Those ears. Where have I seen those ears? Err…forget it. Back to the jerk'_

"Listen here _buddy_ I don't know who you think you are, but I am not going to stand here and let you treat me like so _excuse me_!" she said before pushing past him, not caring that she left behind her English book.

-InuYasha's Pov-

'_What was with that girl? She's just-I just grrrr. And that _scent! _Don't get me started on her scent! It was like…apples and cinnamon with chocolate. Who has a scent like that?'_

InuYasha huffed as he stomped off, but before he did, he picked up an English book. _'Might aswell'_

A/N: Okay shortest thing I've ever written but I have too much going on. Taking care of my grandfather and my mother, studying for my finals, walking one hour a day to get to my grandpa's house! Grrrr.  
Hopefully I'll update again in a little bit because I need to add on to their meeting…Review!


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha clutched the flimsy book in his hand. How could a girl give him such attitude? _Nobody_ ever talked to him like that, and they weren't going to start now. He would have to set that girl straight! He was planning all sorts of ways to get back at the little wench when he smelled something unbelievable! There were definitely some apples in there and…some kind of candle. It smelled so familiar yet he didn't know from where.

He lifted his head in the air and took a whiff. The aroma was coming from the north. He followed the scent and found himself looking at the girl he bumped into earlier laughing at something the girl next to her had said. This girl…ugh! He walked up to the girl, yanked her hand, placed the stupid book in her soft palm, and turned away. She looked at him puzzled before shouting for him to return. He stopped as his ears twitched to the side.

'_I remember now!'_ Kagome told herself with happiness.

InuYahsa turned slowly with an irritated scowl on his face. "What?" he half yelled at the dark haired girl.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she shook her head and jumped. The girl that was standing next to Kagome noticed how tense her friend had gotten. This made her mad.

"Hey! I don't care who you are, leave Gome alone! She didn't do anything to you!" the girl yelled at the silver haired man.

InuYahsa growled at her. She was slightly taller than most girls, dark brown hair, and chestnut eyes. He rolled his eyes at the girl. "keh" he said before stalking off.

Sango, Kagome's' friend, huffed at the boy. "Hey Gome you okay?"

"…Yeah. It's just that guy…I- forget it. It's not important" she said with a bright smile. "Come on we don't wanna be late"

"Stupid girl, stupid wench, stupid lavender, stu-lavender? What the hell?" InuYasha shook his head disapprovingly as he tried to make his way to his class. Curse the architects who made this school so damn big! Finally he found room 224, English class. He didn't bother to nock as he barged through the door interrupting the lesson the teacher was giving. The teacher looked up startled. She was a female with dark brown, almost black, eyes and true blue hair. She was a little short with tan skin and was wearing a simple baby blue blouse with black work pants. InuYasha dove into his pocket to find the paper he was supposed to give her. He finally found it and handed it to the pretty teacher.

She looked at the paper and smiled. She turned to the class. "Okay class looks like we have a new student! This is Taisho Inuyasha. Please make him feel welcome." She turned back to InuYasha. " I'm Kitae Umiko, please call me Ms. Umiko. I'll be your English/creative writing teacher. Now uhm…you can sit…next to Kagome! Gome please raise your hand."

Kagome frowned as she raised her hand.

"_A-aren't you afraid?"_

"_Why would I be?"_

_He was very confused now. How could such a little girl not be afraid of him?_

"_I'm Kagome" she said with a smile_

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered to himself. _'why the hell did I just do that? Grrr…just sit down!'_

InuYasha moved passed the rows of desks ignoring the stares he was getting and found the raised hand. He glared at the girl called Kagome and sat down, paying attention to the teacher.

"Okay class. I have a new assignment for you. I know it may seem silly but…you have to do it. I want you to write about the first time you were truly happy. Try to think all the way back. I know you might not remember when you were like three, but what would make you TRULY happy at three, really? You have a week to do it so it's due on Monday."

The class faked moaned. InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms as he lay back in his chair.

"Ahw come on! You guys are smart!" she put on a baby voice "come on you can do it!" she said as she patted her knees as if she were talking to a dog.

The class laughed at their teacher's antics. InuYasha raised his eyebrows.

"Well I don't much else to say so you can have free time, or you can get started" she sat down as all her students stood up and got together with their friends. InuYasha put his chin on his desk as he gave let a breath out. All of a sudden a shadow loomed over InuYasha's figure. His golden eyes looked up to see a violet eyed man looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Hey. I'm Hoshi Miroku and you're…Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet yah"

"Well uhm…welcome to Shikon High! We're glad you chose us, instead of all the normal schools in the world!"

"Haha well it wasn't really my decision." InuYasha stood up and sat on his desk, across from Miroku.

"Well still. SO uhm…what's up with the looks you were giving Kagome-san?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "instinct?"

"Well you're lucky you had Ms. Umiko instead of any other teacher then"

"Really? Why?"

"Ms. Umiko's the nicest one here, though her last name isn't Kitae for nothing. Get on her bad side, and you'll regret it forever." Miroku shuttered.

"Yeah, okay"

"…yes" Miroku got an evil gleam in his eye as a girl approached them. She was trying to get by them as quick as she could but it wasn't fast enough.

"Hentai!" the girl screamed as she slapped the boy.

"Ahw but my hand is cursed you must know that!"

"Yeah it's your hands fault that you GROPED ME!" she screamed as she walked away.

Miroku rubbed his red face before going back to Inuyasha who was looking at him crazily.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends!"

A/N: yup that's it. For some odd reason I'm not capable of writing such long chapters any more but this is longer than the others so…yeah. REVIEW!

-BG


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: They have American style classes because that's how I need it to be in this fic. Point.**

_BRINNNGGG!_ Inuyasha thanked Kami as he escapes the clutches of a crazy Buddhist monk that he somehow befriended during first period. But before he even took to steps out of room 224 the said suppose monk puts an arm around his new 'buddy'.

"Yasha-kun. Why are you in such a hurry? Let me see your schedule." Miroku said seeing the rectangular shaped beige paper in our favorite half-demon's hands. Before the hanyou could protest the man snatched it out of his clawed hands.

"Ahh I see." Miroku says after reading the silver haired man's schedule. "You have biology next. It is…right across the hall! Lucky you!" Inuyasha glimpsed at Miroku and gave a sigh of relief to see he wasn't looking at him but at a pretty girl with long legs.

'_This is my chance!'_ Inuyasha screamed in his mind. In a heartbeat he escaped the weird teenager and followed the directions he gave him. About to enter the classroom he looked back to see Miroku approaching him.

"Yasha-kun. Why did you-" Inuyasha didn't let him finish as he pulled the door open and scrambled inside. Miroku looked through the window and laughed. "See you at lunch Yasha-kun!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around only to meet big azure and forest green eyes. He jumped back in surprise and yelled an 'Ahhhh!'.

The two pairs of eyes exchanged a look. From a safe distance Inuyasha could see that there were to women staring at him. The green eyed one had shiny purple hair that went in soft curls to her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse and light blue vest and matching pants. The azure eyed one had flaming red straight hair that reached mid-back. It was in a tight braid with a few strands falling to her face. She was wearing a form fitting white shirt with a black belt in the middle and some black work pants.

"Uhmmm…" Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh. "And you two are?"

The women in front of him giggled and then their eyes went cold. "We are the biology teachers of room 222!" the green eyed one declared. "I am Kobayashi-sensei."

"And I am Yoshida-sensei."

"…so you both teach this classroom" he said while holding up one finger.

"Yup." They said, "No go find an empty seat and SIT IN IT!"

His left ear twitched to the right. There was something strange about his new senseis…

Before he could speak another word he was shoved down into the seat right next to right smack in the middle of the room by Yoshida.

Inuyasha was about to protest but the bell rang, and piles of students entered. To his left was a boy wolf demon that had black hair in a high ponytail and piercing baby blue eyes. He looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and made a look of disgust. Inuyasha's eyes glared at the boy before looking at the person on his right. It was a girl. She also looked like she was a wolf demon but did not look anything alike from the one to his left. She had bright red brown hair and enchanting emerald eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and he gave a short lopsided grin in return.

"All right young pupils! Today we will learn…uhm….Kobayashi…what are we learning?" Yoshida-sensei asked her co-teacher.

"You wrote today's lesson not me! How should I know?"

"Because…you're not as idiotic!"

"Oh yes I am! Wait what am I saying?"

"…"

"Akane?"

"Maya?"

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. What the heck are these two going on about? That's when he noticed that everyone around him were packing their things up secretly and standing up. The red-head beside him took notice of his confusion and went down to his level so she could whisper to him.

"Yoshida-sensei and Kobayashi-sensei do this at least once a week. It's a routine. They allow us to leave class early. They'll be better tomorrow."

"…Okay then"

Inuyasha collected his belongings and made his way to the door, just as all his other classmates. He took one last look and heard a faint, 'I'm gonna borrow Umiko's frying pan one of these days, just you see!'.

He raised his eyebrow. It was official, the teachers here were crazy.

He made his way down the halls and found a nice spot. It was one of those random spaces inside large buildings. The kind of space that makes little kids think the building they're in was built around the spot. It was completely fertile with one giant blossom tree smack dab in the middle. Blossoms were lying lazily around making pink blobs in the green ground. It smelt nice to him and the area was very serene. A light smile grazed his lips.

It quickly disappeared.

There before him was that Gome girl, or _Kagome_. He knew that name. He was sure of it. His demon side went ballistic when he hears that name so he _had_ to know it. He shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't need to ponder on this, he didn't. So he ignored her. Ignored the fact that she looked completely hopeless. Ignored the crest fallen face she wore. Ignored the way she put her hand on the top of her head as if looking for something that she knew wasn't there. Ignored how her hand fell down from her hand and cupped her right ear.

He took a step. Then another. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, though he didn't know why. He took another step. And another. A couple more. And he was out the door.

**A/N: yeah…still don't know why I can't reach 1000 anymore…  
PP&NF222: IT was hard to describe both of you because I thought of something else, but I will  
redeem you, don't worry :)  
Review Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Story: What If?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy teachers that Inuyasha is scared of. No own the characters but I own this plot…at least I don't think anyone else has this plot…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome turned her head to the direction of where she thought she heard a door close. No one was there. At least she couldn't see them…her eyes…were blinded by tears. It wasn't her fault she wanted to cry…no. It was _his_. _He_ didn't remember her. _He_ was the one that broke the promise they shared. _She_ remembered and _he_, he forgot and was a total ass towards her. I mean _complete_ ass. All those faces of disgust and- was her face _that_ hideous or something? She knew she wasn't pretty…but still. And to top it off those faces were from her _best friend_. Yeah best friend my ass! No pun intended…  
If you actually get that pun, gold star for you! Insert blinding smiley face.

But even so she kept staring at the door, tears finally shedding freely. She didn't know why she kept staring. She just felt drawn to the door, like, like something was going burst through it any moment. Or maybe something important was outside that door…

Curiosity was starting to get the best of her even though how many times people told her she was too curious. She slowly stood up and approached the door cautiously. She couldn't hear anything…but there had to be some students outside. The walls around her were not transparent, so she couldn't see outside.

She put her hand on the metal doorknob and twisted it slowly. Then because she felt she was taking too long she yanked it open and ran outside, only to collide with muscle again…

Startled she looked up only to see the annoyed face of _him_. His annoyed scowl quickly turned into a cocky grin as he adjusted his arms around her more comfortably.

"Ahh _Kagome_. Can't keep yourself away from me cant you?"

She gave him a scowl of her own. "Wouldn't you like that you jerk! Forgetful jerk! Let me go!"

'_Forgetful…'_ "What are you talking about 'forgetful' wench?"

"…never mind…just forget it…can you let me go now please Inuyasha?"

'_salt water and lavender'_

He let his hands drop and Kagome wiped her eyes. "See you…Inuyasha."

'_What the hell was that about? Why do I feel so…bad?'_

~*~*~*-Next Period-~*~*~*

Inuyasha tapped his pencil repeatedly on his agenda book. His cheek was rested on his palm as he daydreamed away. It was the same thing…over and over again. 'Inuyasha that was so much fun!'.

He sighed. Maybe Tokyo was better than his last city but, there was a lot more fun drama here. Not like the kind he caused…but something…healthier.

Then something else was plagued in his mind. That Gome girl. She was looked so sad. He thought she would yell at him, maybe even hit him! Instead she talked in such a soft voice and…pleaded in a way. Like…she just had to get away from him or she'd go crazy or something. A sigh escaped his lips.

'_Fucking confusing life. Stupid World. Stupid Confusing-ness stuff!'_

Just as he was starting to come back to realization the door slammed and the lights turned off. Startled he snapped his attention to the front of the room. There stood a tall woman with caramel hair and random red highlights scattered randomly around. Her eyes were a dark magenta layered with THICK eyelashes. Her eyes looked even scarier with her brown rectangular shaped eyeglasses bulging her eyes out. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as her eyes were slightly slanted into a glare. Immediately all the students who were chatting with their friends sat down in their desks except for a small girl with black curly hair and bright green eyes.

"Sensei . There seems to be a boy in my seat…"

Immediately the teacher was in front of Inuyasha staring at him, her eye glasses down on her nose.

"Name." it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I-Inuyasha Taisho. H-how'd you get here so fast?"

"Ha! You're not the only demon in this school Taisho. Me, I am also a demon. Wolf demon to be exact. There are other magical creatures such as Ms. Umiko. She is a water enchantress. Did you not sense the different auras Taisho?"

"Uhm I guess I wasn't really paying attention…"

She slammed her clipboard onto his desk. "That is very disappointing Taisho. I sense a very strong and powerful aura radiating from you and yet you can't even sense danger-"

"Now hold it! I can sense all the fucking danger I want! I don't need wench demon wannabe to tell me different! So I didn't pay attention _one_ time! Who the fuck cares? Now why don't you get back to your stupid class and leave me the hell alone!"

The teacher's mouth opened and closed many times before she finally pressed her lips together and drew in a deep breath. "My name is Toushi-sensai. Get out of Ms. Hanako's seat. Oh and you have detention with me tomorrow after school. Consider this your twenty-four hour warning. Hope to see you there Taisho. Oh and welcome to Social Studies." She gave him a little wink before returning back to the front of the room.

"You may sit there Taisho" she said pointing to the desk closes to her own.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he plopped himself down in the seat he was provided with. He kept his signature scowl placed on his face. He kept glaring at the back of the head of his new teacher as she yelled and screamed for no reason at her students for not doing so well…

This was _completely_ absolutely official now. His teachers. Were absolutely. Completely. Bonkers. Yup.

After _finally_ stop staring at the back of his teacher's head he dropped his gaze down to his desk.

'Stupid Humans and wimpy wolves' was scratched clearly on the wooden desk. Now who does that sound like? Hmmmm…

_BBRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

He quickly gathered his things and practically flew out the door.

Toushi-sensei watched his retreating form with an amused smile. "So this is the other one? Well this will be fun…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha checked his schedule again and found that he had gym. FINALLY! A CLASS HE CAN SUCCEED IN! Insert another blinding smiley face.

Just as he took one step he realized he had no idea where he was going. "Damn it…" and just as he lifted his head and opened his mouth to ask someone he feels weight on his shoulders. Turning his head slightly to the left he faces to purple pools.

"Ahhh!"

"Yasha-kun! Need more directions buddy?"

"What are you- How did you- Why- When- Yeah I need directions. Gym."

"Ah what a coincidence! Me too! Let's go buddy!" and Miroku lead his 'buddy' all the way to the other floor, arm still draped around him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: sorry it took so long but well I have no excuse other than me being lazy and watching other anime shows…FORGIVE ME! Hopefully I'll be able to update again in October ;D  
Review Please.  
This Teacher was another of my very own creations. I don't have any other teachers in mind so if you have an OC I'd love to use it! Make sure to include appearance and personality! Oooh and the name too! Don't forget the subject you'd like to teach. I have another two teachers ready but well…they need to wait. I am NOT using any of the older characters as teachers because they have another role in this story :)  
Once again. Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: What if?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly. He is an amazing creation I must say though…look at me! Talking all smart and stuff ^-^'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Inuyasha eyes Miroku strangely. More specifically the hand he had on his shoulder…

"Oi! Miroku…why is your hand still on me?"

"Well my dear Yasha-kun I feel that this is an even easier way to guide you to the gym. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah…I feel sort of…uhm how can I put this nicely…GAY!"

"Oh Yasha-kun don't be so silly. You're not gay…right?" Miroku slowly started to retract his hand looking at his companion strangely.

"Course I ain't gay you hentai!"

"Oh okay good." And then Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders once again.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in annoyance as a rough growl escaped his throat.

"Whoa ho ho! No need to get push_y_. Fine no arm, but when you start missing it don't come complaining to me." Miroku said taking off his arm again as Inuyasha stared at him crazily but still following him to the Gym.

_Freaking people are crazy here! God Sesshomaru I swear I _will_ get you back for making us come back here!_

So for the rest of the walk to the gym Inuyasha plotted different ways on his brother's demise.

'_And then as he walks through the door he'll meet…acid! Yeah acid and then he'll fall into the hole in the ground that I 'forgot' to fix and then there will just be alligators there because they…like dogs…no that won't do…I know! They like-'_

"Buddha! Inuyasha we're here! Snap out of it!" Miroku shouted at the silver-haired hanyou.

"Oh. Right. I knew that…"

"Suuuuure you did Inuyasha sure." Miroku said while rolling his violet eyes.

Brushing the pervert aside Inuyasha went through the doors that lead to the physical education room.

When he got inside his eyes widened. It was just- HUGE. Probably as big as a football field. The floors were freshly polished and the things inside. Kami-sama amazing. There were the typical human sports activities and then beside that there were more…demonic kind of things. There were battle fields and equipment everywhere. Blades, bows and arrows, bone-y-looking-things, hell there was even a semi-infirmary center in the corner with an already bleeding demon in there.

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it?"

"…"

"Yasha-kun?"

"…"

"He's awe strucked…" Miroku said to himself.

"NO IM NOT IM JUST TAKING IT ALL IN!"

"Did you know you're not good at lying?"

Inuyasha didn't respond but instead crossed his arms and made his way to the locker rooms. Luckily for him he had a great sense of smell or else he would've walked in on a lot of angry girls…

So as he finally made his way to the correct locker rooms he went to an unoccupied locker and found his gym clothes…that were WAY to big.

"Uhm…how am I supposed to wear these shitty clothes?"

"Language!" a thick, strict voice yelled at a high pitch out of know where.

Inuyasha winced at the noise as his ears pinned down to his silver mane. His ears wouldn't able to survive all the abuse he's been putting them through.

"Oi hentai!" and on call Miroku came, "Can I get some other clothes?"

"Sorry, no more." He said with a shrug already walking away.

"How can there be no more?" he yelled after Miroku's leaving figure.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he looked at the clothes again, "Might as well…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*New Scene~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sango and Kagome just walked fresh out of the girls' locker room. Sango and Kagome were both wearing their gym uniforms. For the girls it consisted of a white shirt going just below the shoulders and red _mini_ short shorts, showing of their legs. To top it off they both had their hair in high-pony tails.

"So than Ranma-kun finally admitted it to Akane and than Ichigo-" Sango went on but then stopped when she realized Kagome wasn't listening to her anymore.

"Gome-chan? **Daijoubu?"**

"**Nani? Oh hai. I'm fine"**

"**If you say so…so what are we going to do in gym today? Do you know?"**

"**No I don't. Maybe we could ask someone if they know!" Kagome shouted with excitement, as if she just won the lottery.**

"**And I would love to help you girls out-just for a price." A smooth voice said from behind them and then they felt a-hand go to their backside.**

"**HENTAI!" they both cried out throwing their hands in the air to give him a well deserved slap.**

**Just in time Miroku dodged their hands…but they still hit something.**

**With their palms still pressed against his cheeks Inuyasha's face glowed with red hand prints and he hid his eyes away using his bangs. Swiftly he turned around, his clothes following behind him.**

He was wearing the boy gym uniform though it was obviously too big on him. It was just some read sweat pants and optional read hoodie. Underneath that was just a thin white shirt. It was so big on him though it looked like a kimono from back in **Sengoku Jidai!**

"**Oooh. That got to hurt. I'll go see if he's okay." And that was all Miroku said before running of.**

"**That darn Miroku always feeling me up…" mumbled Sango as she crossed her arms, protecting herself from perverted eyes in vain, seeing as their uniform was so…revealing.**

"**I hope Inuyasha's okay. I didn't mean to hit him." Kagome mumbled to herself but a little too loud for Sango hear her, and a little peeved hanyou did as well.**

"**THE JERK! Did you forget how mean he was to you earlier today?" Sango steamed in her face.**

"**Yes…I know…but still. I shouldn't have hit him. I was hoping to hit Miroku."**

"**Ahh well yes that I agree on."**

"**Do you think we should maybe…apologize...to…him?"**

"**Gome your too kind to people." Sango said with a dead pan face.**

**She sighed, "I guess you're right."**

**BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"**And now here comes." Sango said trying to be creepy.**

**Before Kagome could respond there was a lous whistle which she had to cover her ears for. She heard moans and grunts from the demons.**

"**Alright class. Humans-Four laps around the gym. Demons-23 laps." A big man said with a thick accent. He looked American. He had scruffy read hair which was rare in Japan. He had a matching beard too. His eyes were a bright blue which you only see in the states.**

'_**Definitely an American'**_** Inuyasha said to himself.**

"**After our laps we'll just be doing some easy training exercises, simple three on three battles. Make sure to get into powerful groups…and don't worry. EVERYONE will get a turn." He finished with a smirk.**

**Inuyasha's ears pricked at the mention of battles. They fight in Gym? Oh yes…**

"**You know what? I think I'll pick out the groups myself-"**

"Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands. They know to only use their weapons for defense-"Their teacher's phone went off. He searched through all his pants' pockets before going to the only shirt pocket he had, found it, and picked it up and said in English, "_Hold on_"

He held the phone in his hand and said them, "Go ahead and do your laps. We'll continue picking out the groups after." Then he went back to his phone saying, "_Alright I'm back._"

All the students in the gym got up, sighed and started their laps, the demons obviously running faster than the humans.

Sango and Kagome ran side by side gossiping and what not, Miroku with his 'man-friends' and Inuyasha ignoring everyone and just trying to get the laps over with.

Finally on his twenty-first lap Inuyasha went to Miroku's side that was now on his third lap now running at full speed, which was pretty fast for a human.

"So who's the teacher?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's Robertson-sensei. He's from the states. Still learning Japanese obviously or else he wouldn't be talking which such a big accent.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and understanding.

"He's said to have a _very_ beautiful daughter with a Japanese woman."

"Oh?"

"Yeah but they don't like here they live in Okanawa."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly turned dark but quickly vanished.

"She lives with her mother over there, though we all wonder…why doesn't sensei live over there also?"

"Do you know w_hy_?"

"Honestly no, but there are many rumors. Like family fighting, the wife being a soul eater while the daughter's a puppet, them being secret agents and can no longer be seen together, disagreements on the daughter's life, things like that.

Inuyasha gave him a dead pan look. "The answer out of all those choices is pretty obvious Miroku."

"Yes I know. I also agree that them being secret agents is the best possible answer. OUCHH! What was that for?" Miroku said while rubbing the new bump on his head.

"For being an idiot." He replied nonchalantly before speeding off to finish his last lap.

Miroku pouted before joining the rest of the humans who finished their four laps on the floor.

_Kikyo Adachi R. 17 years old. Residence- Okinawa, Japan_

Then Inuyasha finished his own laps and went to join everyone else who finished.

"Okay class since there's three people per team one will be spiritual-monk or priestess, other will be a hunter, and lastly there will be a demon. Understood?"

"HAI!"

"Okay demons in one line, hunter's in another, and holy ones in another one."

Everyone got into their designated spots and Robertson-sensei counted them off.

"Tashio you're group…8." The teacher said looking at his clipboard trying to find a good spot for the boy.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to go find his group.

All eleven groups were designated so Inuyasha went to look for the one without a demon. When he finally found it.

'_G_reat_…Robertson-sensei. You're on my list. Right next to my bastard of a brother Sesshomaru.'_

**A/N: yeah I know. Why haven't you updated you all say. Because I am evil I will respond. No seriously guys im really sorry! Obviously the gym teacher is one of my own creations because well **_**he's **_**not important but his background is!  
This story's gonna go far but-im getting more ideas for Inuyasha and I gotta finish some of my stories before I can make a new one.  
FOR THE FUTURE THOUGH look out for the stories: **_**Family's important too**_** AND **_**Inu-rehab center**_**.  
Okay ill try to update but here's something I want you guys to know *whispers* reviews are always encouraging! ^-^  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**-BG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me: come on do I really have to do this?  
Casey: you want a bunch of lawyers on your ass?  
me: no but-  
Casey: NO BUTS! Now do!  
me: *pout* fine. *reads note cards* I own nothing of the Inuyasha enterprises! I also make no profit from this story. The only thing I own in anyway would be the teachers…well only the ones I created…**

'_G_reat_…Robertson-sensei. You're on my list. Right next to my bastard of a brother Sesshomaru.'_

Inuyasha nearly growled as he made his way to his group.

'_Not only will Sesshomaru get eaten by crocodiles but so will that-that AMERICAN!'_

"Let's just get this over with." He growled out when he finally got to them.

Sango just rolled her eyes, "What's got your overly big panties in a bunch?" she asked him as she got a giant looking boomerang off a rack.

"Being surrounded by idiots." He responded easily but not before his eyes went down to his attire. IT WAS THE ONLY UNIFROM LEFT!

"We are not that bad Yasha-kun." Miroku said popping out from behind Sango.

"And just _what_ were you doing back there?" Sango asked a vein popping out in her forehead.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." He replied trying to pull off an innocent look.

"Freaking houshi…can't wait till I get Kirara on your ass and force you to realize Buddha can't save you forever…" she mumbled quietly but Inuyasha heard her.

"HAHAHAHAHA OOH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE-I mean err…"

Than a giggle escaped Sango until she fell to the floor laughing while Inuyasha stood over her with a growing blush on his face as Miroku stood there stupidly having no idea what in Buddha's name as going on.

**-WITH KAGOME-**

Kagome stood there with a bored expression as Koga, already on another team, was trying to talk to her, Ayame fuming right beside her, and some person who she doesn't even know was quietly mumbling to himself.

"So you're s_ure_ that you have no interest in Koga, what's so ever?"

"Yes Ayame. I am sure I am not interested in Koga." Kagome replied in a monotone voice.

"Then why would he still be interested in you! I mean you're a very nice person who is also very pretty and-oh who am I kidding you're an amazing person! No wonder he likes you! Or maybe-maybe he's just shy! Maybe he's just too shy to approach me that he went to you! I mean our names sound so alike! He's just scared-oh it's so obvious-"and the rest Kagome tuned out.

Don't get her wrong Ayame is a nice girl, with a nice background, good grades, fun to talk to…but…once you put Koga Péteux in the same room as her, her mind turns to glob. She's been chasing after him since the day she met him, and before their ancestors arranged for them to be married but they were killed off in war before it became official, so Koga is a free man. Ayame was a great friend but get her started on the Koga Péteux and you'll want to gauge your eyes out! If it was about anything else than Kagome would be happily listening and nodding and saying her own things-but thiw was just not one of those times…

Kagome turned her attention to the boy who as muttering to his giant flail. He's Sango's cousin. Well…everyone who is a demon slayer in the hunting world is related to Sango in a way! In the feudal era everyone who was born in the village of taijiya called themselves family and it went on even when they were separated and went on to different times. But-this one here is _really_ related to Sango! She saw him at one of their barbecues or something…

She felt bad for him. He thought his flail was a real person and called him Wilson. Poor guy…

Then she quickly glanced in Koga's direction. He was STILL trying to get her attention! He was jumping in the air, his hands waving around, and to top it off his fingers were in that almost 'Rock' form but with the thumb sticking out. The sign for 'I love you'…

'_WHY ME?'_ she yelled silently to Kami-sama.

'_If only my life wasn't so-If only he remembered-if only KOGA DIDN'T LIKE ME! If only-'_she was cut off from her self-ranting when she heard a familiar giggle. Looking over to her right she saw Sango laughing hysterically on the floor with Inuyasha with a red face hovering above her and a confused Miroku not far behind.

'_Luckies…he just charms everyone doesn't he? Sango acted like she hated him-_because of me_-and there she is laughing at what he's saying. What is it that you want Inuyasha? Take everyone away from me and not remember me _more_? Thanks Inuyasha. Way to make a girl feel special. Just go on-live your happy life. Not like you made me cry or anything!'_ Kagome finally stopped talking to herself when Robertson-sensei blew his whistle again-the demons wincing in pain-again…

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP _MAGGOTS_ HAHA! Groups eight and eleven you're up!"

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha just stood there as Sango kept laughing at his outburst.

Finally he plopped himself down into an Indian styles sitting and waited until her face wasn't red anymore.

He closed his eyes and waited until her breathing would become at a normal pattern again.

'_Just keep waiting…she'll need to breathe soon…her face will become pale again…I will not kill anyone…yes. I will not kill anyone-'_

**-Miroku-**

'_JUST WHAT IN BUDDHA'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE? INUYASHA JUST BURSTS OUT ALUGHING THAN _SANGO_ BURSTS OUT LAUGHING AND-OOH HELLO PRETTY GIRL…ERR BACK TO THE TOPIC! WHY ARE THYEY LAUGHING-WELL-SANGO. Oh Inuyasha's sitting down. This might be good…WAIT HIS EYES ARE CLOSING! DON'T DIE YASHA-KUN! I NEED ANSWERS! Oh wait he's breathing…SPEAK YASHA-KUN!'_

So Miroku plopped down on his knees right next to Inuyasha as his eyes went big in a childish way.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

-EEIP THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

AOHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**-REGULAR-**

Miroku clutched his head in pain as Inuyasha stood over him with his bangs covering his eyes again.

"I told myself I wouldn't kill anybody but you are making it very hard for me Houshi. Now-care to tell me why you were POKING ME?"

Miroku suddenly stopped whimpering and answered, "Well you see Yasha-kun I merely wanted to ask you why my dearest Sango was laughing like a Hyena on the floor."

"I'M A HYENA?" Sango asked with a twitch

"No of course not-"

A loud whistle went through the whole gym as demons winced in pain again.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP _MAGGOTS_ HAHA! Groups eight and eleven you're up!"

'_Saved by the bell'_

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha went to one side of the fighting arena and group eleven went to the other side.

Group eleven consisted of a wind demon, a monk, and a hunter equipped with a uhm-BIG looking utility belt…

"I hope you guys are good fighters." Inuyasha said to his group.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't even know us when it comes to fighting." Sango replied easily getting that boomerang-looking thing ready in a fighting stance.

"_BEGIN-_errGO!" Robertson-sensei yelled, forgetting to speak Japanese at first.

Inuyasha being the guy he is went head on to battle not even noticing group eleven exchange a look. So before Inuyasha could even claw the demon before she switched places with the monk.

"GAH!" he yelled as a sutra was placed on him.

The monk smirked in triumph, "HA! Knew taking on a half demon would be easy."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's what you think." He said before getting up and hitting him good.

**-**"Let's go Katoubo-kun!" Sango yelled at her cousin.

"As you wish big cuz" he yelled as a response. "GO!" he yelled as he threw many random objects at her.

She blocked it with her Hirakoitsu though-just in time.

"Nice try." She replied before throwing the demon bone weapon at the surprised boy.

"AHH!" he yelled as he ducked to the ground so the boomerang wouldn't hit him.

"Ooph."

Sango tackled him to the ground grabbing a rope and tying his hands and legs behind him.

"You're just too slow sometimes Katoubo-kun." She smiled before going back to join the battle.

**-**Miroku threw many sutras and used his staff to block the attacks of the wind demon.

"Stand back Kagura I don't wanna use full force on a beautiful lady such as you."

"Save it houshi and FIGHT!" she yelled as she wacked him again with her fan.

"Fine. But just to let you know, you asked for it."

So he twirled his trusty staff and used styles Kagura had never seen and started to attack her with it.

WHACK

PLOOM

DUN

"Tell me _why_ those all had to be aimed at my ass?" Kagura seethed as she was put into the losing corner with her teammates.

"Because-that's where my eyes were the whole time." He said before going unconscious.

"Baka hentai." Sango said as she hoisted Hirakoitsu back on her back.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he followed Sango to where they were supposed to wait, dragging behind him the perverted, unconscious monk.

"WELL DONE GROUP EIGHT! THAT WAS AN EASY DEFEAT I MUST SAY. Group eleven-step it up! Okay now who should fight…uhm group sev-"

But he was cut off by the bell…blasted thing…

"_Damn thing_…Alright class, uhm remember your groups we'll continue this next class. HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Ahws were filled throughout the room, complaints going around about not being able to fight.

"SORRY CLASS! JUST GET ON WITH YOU DAYS."

The class departed and went to their separate locker rooms.

**-Boys locker room-**

"Damn Houshi that was fun." Inuyasha said as he started to take of the huge sweats.

"Yeah…you were pretty good out there. Like fighting was another sense to you."

"Practically."

"Well you know-" but Miroku was cut off as Koga barged into the locker room.

"Ugh Kagome why can't you see that we are destined to be together? That you are the one that should be holding my pups! Kagome if you could just give _me_ that bright smile you give to your friends! I swear we'll be the greatest couple ever known! Why won't you just-"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh if it isn't the _half-breed_. I saw your little show out there. I would've been much faster taking that houshi down." Koga finished with an arrogant smile.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try…" he let the question hang in the air.

"Koga Péteux." Koga answered.

"Péteux. I could take you down easily."

"Like to see you try hanyou."

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Boys stop this foolishness behavior now! Now if you both don want detention tomorrow I suggest you stop." Cam that high pitched voice again…but once again…you couldn't see her.

"Later hanyou."

"Watch your back Péteux!"

"Watch yours!"

"Come on Inuyasha-he is not worth your time." Miroku said dragging Inuyasha out of the locker room.

"That stupid wolf so fucking cocky! And what was that all about when he came in, talking about…Kagome?"

"Oh that. He's been after her since eighth grade. She's been ignoring him since eighth grade."

"SO she's never…answered?"

"Technically speaking…yes."

"Oh. I see…"

"Is that some disappointment I hear in tour voice?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"~Answered too fast~!" Miroku sang in Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

In response he flattened them, growled, and walked faster.

"YASHA-KUN! WAIT FOR ME!"

Inuyasha glanced back once before using his demonic speed to run away.

Miroku pouted. "See you at lunch Yasha-kun…"

**-CHAP FIN-**

**A/N: so yeah…I'm gonna try to update most of my stories right now. Especially because nothings goos on tv and im sick ) :**

**Okay just to clear some things up. When I italicize when Robertson-sensei is speaking, that means he's talking in English.**

**TRANSLATOR:  
Daijoubu- In question form it means, "Are you ok", Just said out as a statement means "I'm fine."  
Nani- What?  
Hentai- pervert/porn  
Hanyou- half-breed  
Baka- idiot  
Houshi- monk  
Hirakoitsu- Sango's boomerang**

**I know it's early but I am going to say this for all my updates until it's over.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or how Inuyasha would say it "Mary Chriss-miss"**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

…**please?**

**-BG**


	8. Chapter 8

The only possible solution to survive this critical part in life was death, and _that_ really wasn't at the top of Inuyasha's to-do list.

His back was pressed to a hallway wall and he quickly popped his head to the side and his amber eyes did a quick look over of the place.

Clear.

He…was safe.

Slowly he moved his foot forward and pressed his big-toe to the ground, ready to start walking towards his destination. He needed this place to live, he wanted to live. He needed it to live yet; he was most likely to get hounded. Decisions, decisions…

Once on foot was planted on the ground he sped off in a dash once again using his demon strength to surpass the agility of a human. _LIVE~_

"Yasha-kun! Glad you found your way without me. What are you having for lunch? Me I brought mine. Come on my table's this way-" the indigo man trailed off as he began to walk towards a circular table with some seats already occupied.

'_I really thought I could make it too…kuso…_'

.

.

.

Gome-chan was seated a good distance away from the hanyou already munching away on chocolate covered substances.

"Go_me-_chan! Come _on_! Share the love, give me some pocky. Sharing is caring!" Sango tried to plead with the girl but Kagome wouldn't have it and kept on munching, holding the bag as far away as she could from the brown haired girl. Sango's arms flailed through Kagome's in a desperate attempt to get the delicious snack.

"Gome chocolate's my favorite!"

"I don't care, it's tasty!" Kagome told her best friend in between munches of food.

"You're an evil girl." Sango declared as she gave up and crossed her arms rabbit chewing on her baby carrots, which were _not_ mind you, a delicious snack covered in the deliciousness of chocolate.

"Why thank you very much." Kagome said with a nod as she finished her bag of pocky. She tossed it to the garbage can.

"!" Sango gasped and stood up looking at her friend crazily, "you don't just throw away pocky! You finish the bag, lick the bag, _then_ and only then do you have permission to throw the bag away!" Sango told her with a scolding finger.

"I'm…sorry?"

.

.

.

"Hey Miro seems like your girl's at it again." One of the men Inuyasha was seated with told Miroku, whom was right next to the hanyou happily munching on a taco…taco…what…?

Miroku lifted one dark eyebrow and turned his body to face the other direction.

"Hey lech you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Started Inuyasha

'_What girl's sane enough to go out with _this_ pervert?_'

"Oh Yash, Sango's definitely not Miroku's girlfriend. She's what he _wants_ to be his girlfriend. You've met her. Seen what he's done to her..."

"Wait a minute…you're telling me the lecher _likes_ the aggressive chick that'll probably feed him his own balls one of these days?" Inuyasha asked the table mates.

They nodded in response.

He once again asked Kami why she would put him here.

She ignored him…again…

Sighing Inuyasha turned around also, completely ignoring Miroku's gaze on the girl standing up, and saw her pointing a finger at…_her_.

He didn't know what it was but…she's seems so eerily familiar that he just wanted to pull his freaking hair out…well…maybe not his hair…maybe Sesshomaru's…

She said something to the girl Miroku was in love with, "I'm…sorry?"

He rested his head on his cheek.

He's only been here for four periods and lunch so far yet he knew, things in Shikon High were gonna be different…refreshingly different.

"She sure is lovely, is she not?" Miroku sighed.

"Ergg…Miroku…you have a bit of drool…right there…" Inuyasha pointed to the dribble of drool coming down on Miroku's chin.

"!" Miroku swiftly cleaned it with his sweater's sleeve and acted as if nothing happened, just gazing upn his delicious banana and peanut butter sandwich.

"Yummy!" he said with a mouthful of his delicious creation.

And just as he was about to swallow, said girl he was in love with, marched right up towards their table.

"I'm making a poll. Who here enjoys the deliciousness of pocky?"

All of the men raised their hands.

"Now, who here licks the bag?" she demanded of them and she slammed her hands on the table.

All the boys exchanged a look and lowered their gaze. Miroku's indigo eyes stayed on the girl in confusion and slowly raised his hand.

She gave him a soft, shy smile before abruptly turning around and shouting across the cafeteria, "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE GOME-CHAN!"

"What?" the other girl yelled back.

"I _SAID_ I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

The boys continued eating their abnormal lunches that either they themselves cooked with their own hands, or bought from old ladies in red aprons.

.

.

.

As Inuyasha sped away from the chaos high-school-ers called 'lunch' he got his crumbled up schedule from his pocket.

**A block - English 224 - Kitae, Umiko**

**B Block - Biology 222 - Kobayashi, Maya & Yoshida, Akane**

**C Block - History 227 - Toushi, Orenji**

**D Block - Physical Education 107 - Robertson, Michael**

**1****st**** Lunch**

**F Block - Business Education 318 - Rumiko, Momishi**

**G Block - Geometry 201 - Yamaguchi, Ri-**

He was rudely bumped into.

"Oi! Watch it you stupid whimp!" he barked out at the person who dared disturbed him as he was reading his schedule.

"Watch yourself! I'm just trying to get to class butt wipe…" the red head trailed off as he realized the significant height difference.

"Hmm…you're right puny to be in high school. And 'butt wipe'? Come on! What are you ten?" Inuyasha asked the kid as he plucked him from the ground and dangled him in the air.

"I'm fourteen thank you very much! Now put me down you meanie!" The kid whined as his face began to turn to a pigment of red.

"Fourteen, eh? Well then you seriously need to hit a growth spurt." Inuyasha barked out in laughter.

"MEANIE!" the red head yelled as he kicked Inuyasha in the shin and scurried off.

"HEY TWIRP!" Inuyasha growled holding his injury.

"My name is SHIPPO!" the kid shouted behind him as he disappeared into a sea of students.

"Need a hand baka?" a teasing tone asked him.

He looked up to see that stupid wolf, with his stupid pony-tail, and his stupid clothes, and his stupid books, and his stupid smirk.

"Keh, funny." Inuyasha told him sarcastically as he got up himself.

For a little dude he hit him _pretty_ hard.

"Listen, seeing that little act I know you can't beat me. So just stay out of my way. Oh, and Kagome's mine." Kouga told him before dashing off in the direction as the little ginger went.

"I SO _CAN_ BEAT YOU, YOU JACK ASS!" Inuyasha called after him before looking up at a watch, cursing, and running up the stairs to his next class.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed as she stretched out her sore limbs and looked thoughtfully at what was in front of her. She was never as glad as she was now that her art teacher had installed these little cubbies for all the artists to have separate stations. Of course they weren't always there but luckily today, they were.

She looked down at the black background with a bright jungle red jungle gym in the far distance as the back of two children's heads stared off towards the sky. One hand on top of another. The girl's hair blended in with the darkness but the boy's stood out, the silver shining with the reflection of the moon's illuminated light.

His puppy ears stood up.

"I promised…to never forget you…and you promised me the same thing…and everything you told me was a lie."

She cleaned up her station, putting away the paints and her dirty smock. She left only a little white piece of paper in her place.

_Lovely Lies_ by Kagome Higurashi.

"Bye teach!" Gome called out to her Art instructor.

"Have a good day Gome-chan." The teacher called out half heartedly as she studied the folders on her desk.

.

.

.

"Business is mean…manipulative…greedy…" Inuyasha recited on his way towards another classroom.

Hopefully this teacher was normal.

He arrived at door 201 and walked inside only to be greeted with the sight of a petite looking woman in the middle of a pile of flowers in an orange skirt and white blouse.

"Hello! I am Rin! Rin welcomes you to Geometry!"

"Ugh…thanks…so where's the ugh teacher?"

"Rin is the teacher." The woman smiled at him with a flower in her hair.

Inuyasha fled to a seat and repeatedly slammed his head on his temporary desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am not Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

* * *

A world of hate was all he remembered from such a tender age. Then…all he could remember was that when he moved he was still…discriminated but nothing compared to the hate he remembered that was in Tokyo. Who would've known that four years later a demon would've shown honor? Who would've thought that demons were allowed and bestowed in Tokyo? Not him.

And now…

He was taking into consideration that _just_ demons should be allowed in Tokyo because honestly, the humans here scared him…

He watched as more students piled in to the classroom as this so called Rin creature pranced to her desk (also filled with flowers) and take out bright pink stacks of paper.

His eye sockets should be melting by now…

"A HAH! Here is today's lesson plan, Rin apologizes for the inconveniences." Rin flashed a smile to the class that the students laughed at; Inuyasha's head was still residing on his desk.

"Ooh and I see we have a new student!" she squealed, "Taisho please stand up and present yourself! Say some words to tell us all about you." She smiled.

Inuyasha warily stood up, looking at his teacher with a creepy eye, "I'm Taisho Inuyasha…I'm an inu-hanyou…"

"I think the Rin and the class already knew that Taisho-san." Rin teased him while pointing to his head where his little puppy ears twitched.

A low rumbled vibrated in his chest, something like a growl, "I'm the champion sword fighter where I'm from, my favorite color's red, I love Ramen, is that good _RIN_?"

She just smiled at him, "Yes, thank you for sharing. Most don't like to since it's not mandatory but you're one of the lucky few whom have!" she cheered and the class erupted in soft giggles and chuckles.

His mouth gaped like a fish out of water, "B-bah waaaa huh?"

A boy next to him grabbed his sleeve and nudged him to sit down. The humiliation that he was causing himself wasn't worth it.

"Rin's crazy. Sad shame you had to get her, being the new kid and all." The guy explained to Inuyasha who was still staring at Rin as if she was a lunatic.

"Sad shame for all the teachers I've gotten so far." Inuyasha mumbled to the teen.

Said guy raised his eyebrow, "They're not all that bad at all. Who'd you get?"

Not wanting to talk anymore and deciding to just rest his head on his desk like he was planning on earlier, Inuyasha fished his schedule from his pocket and threw it to the human.

Next to Inuyasha were little bursts of laughter, "Oh god, they just had to give the new kid the _worst_ teachers this school had to offer. Wow -oh my god- I can't _breathe._" The boy wheezed as he held his stomach, "Good luck…surviving."

He lifted his head up and crossed his arms with a huff,

"That is if I don't kill them first…"

His exploding laughter came short, "Yeah…"

"Yo, I didn't catch your name." Inuyasha snorted as his ears twitched.

"Bankotsu, dog man."

A rumble exploded in his chest, "Dog man will eat you if you call him that again."

Bankotsu held his hands up in defense, "Down boy."

Golden eyes rolled and this started a long loud conversation about video games, music, and…swords?

"You have a sword?" Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head. Another sword fighter, in Tokyo?

"Yeah man, real nice way may I add. My brother has one too. Hey wait a minute, didn't you say you were a champ in that?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah best in all of Osaka. I did travel around a bit for competitions and stuff though, number one." Inuyasha smirked at the ego boost he was giving himself.

"Impressive, but I bet I could your ass." Bankotsu replied nonchalantly.

Inuyasha let out a forced laugh, "You're kidding me, right? Did you not just hear me say I've won competitions?"

"Oh no I heard you; I just know I'm good." Bankotsu replied cockily.

"Oh we'll see about that, this Friday, the big park in the rural parts, near the shrine. Be there. We're settling this." Inuyasha led out a date plan.

"Oh, you're _on._" Bankotsu replied as they both shook hands with stretched smirks.

**BRING!**

The bell rang and the boys packed up their stuff, planning ahead with each other.

"You'll be blown away with my attacks man, you won't even see what's coming."

"Naa I'm fast, dodging is key. Just wait until you see my blade man-" The boys' conversation was interrupted by Rin clearing her throat.

"Uhm Taisho Rin would like to speak to you." She told him nicely.

"Alright…I guess…I'll see you later Bank." Inuyasha waved him off, "What is it teacher lady."

"It appeared to Rin you were not entirely focused on my lesson." She pouted.

"It appeared to me you took about half the class to _find_ the lesson." He retorted.

"MY! Taisho-san, take this as a warning. If you do not act appropriately in Rin's class Rin will have to have a meeting with your parents."

"My parents are dead." He growled out.

"…Rin will have to have a meeting with your guardians!"

* * *

His walk home was silent since sensei Rumiko confiscated his iPod. So damn quiet…

He made a mental list of what had happened today,

_Okay so first of all I dubbed all my teacher's crazy, well maybe except Ms. Umiko but I can't be too sure yet…Second I met a very perverted guy who thought I was gay for a little while, I got to fight, totally kicked ass, oh! And I have to add another person to my intellectual kill list. And then there's that Gome chick who I keep having day dreams about…I mean nightmares! Day mares! And oh shit she said that to me this morning didn't she? Fuckkk…_

His thoughts were clouded with Gome girl confusion by the time he came home. Now he had option A: get started on his essay for English, option B: he could unpack his room, or option C: check out the ramen store across the street from where he lived.

Yeah, he thought option C sounded better too.

Well, that is until he realized that he packed up his wallet.

So option B it is then!

Hurrying down to the basement, where _he_ unpacked all the junk that he didn't know where else to put, he received a bucket of demon red paint. No, the color is not called 'demon red' though that would be pretty epic, the brand of the paint was demon certified. Because of demon's high sense of smell that paint cannot even be whiffed, hencing why it didn't matter to him the "air out a painted room before sleeping in it" rule.

Though just in case, and because he wanted an excuse to wear it, Inuyasha put on a brown bandana over his mouth and nose.

"Now for some music-Kami damn it Takahashi!" He cursed as he remembered why his walk home was do quiet.

"Like the olden days then." He declared as he dipped a paint brush into the substance, "Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da, Its not easy making a name for yourself. Where do you draw the line? I never thought I would get this far," he 'sung' at the top of his lungs and we swished the color to and fro onto his wall.

"Let's have some fun and never change that for anyone…I SOLD MY SOUL TO THE OPEN ROAD-"

"INUYASHA SHUT THE HELL UP!" Screamed a pissed off Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru had an elaborate corporate meeting and the stupid human's just wanted to talk so I suggest you do not sing at the moment. Actually I suggest you never sing hanyou, you really have no talent in that certain area."

Inuyasha finally reached the bottom of the stairs, "Hi. My day was eventful, thanks for asking. Oh! You're welcome; setting up the whole house really wasn't a big deal. Though now, I'm doing my room. Oh no, you mustn't need to offer to help, I got this one." He replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his half brother.

"A response would be nice you know Sesshomaru." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Continue unpacking your room. Just stop singing." And then the demon left to his den quarters.

"Fucking ass…"

Returning to his half painted room, Inuyasha quickly rolled the paint down. Going to the doorway and admired his messy work.

"Better than nothing…" then rummaging through the scratchy cardboard box labels he found _**Inuyasha-Walls**_. Tearing the damn thing open he pulled out numerous posters with bands, skimpily clad woman, cars, and so on. Taping it on with duct tape he scattered it throughout using his demon speed.

Then he hammered the wall stand onto his messy red painted walls.

Smiling in satisfactory he then proceeded to carefully take out a thin glass case and placed it on the stand. Then he unleashed the beauty that makes things happen, the peanut to his butter, the blade to his life. Tetsuiga. The sword his old man left him.

Gently he placed the rusty looking sword into the case, closing it as gently as he could with his claws.

He was a hot head, he was too aggressive when it came to dealing with things, but when it came to his sword, it was like a mother dealing with her newborn.

Inuyasha is a mama.

Though, he never actually used that specific sword, it was a rusted thing that he doubted would last very long. But, it was a precious present.

Then his ears slammed to his head as a boom of thunder erupted the sky. He peeked at one of his vast windows to see rain pouring down into the sidewalks. Sighing he closed the shutters and resumed to his room unpacking duties.

Now that his walls were decorated with all his charming boy necessities he glanced at the corner of his room with many pieces of wood lying about.

"Why didn't I build the furniture first?" he scolded himself as he banged his head against the freshly painted walls.

"Well, take to take a crack at it." He cracked his knuckles and then proceeded to pick up the pieces, set them down, stack them up together, scratch his head in confusion, yell at them, kick them, find the instructions, screw the frame together, and so on.

Finally, with dusted jeans, Inuyasha stood proudly staring at his bed…which he still needed a mattress for. Going towards the closet he found his full sized bed and pulled it on his shoulder to carry it back. It was _so_ light for him, so much so that he had to show it off to an invisible audience.

Next was the dresser, his desk, and so on, but after making the bed he pretty much got the hang of it. He used to have maids and butlers to do all this for him…

He clawed open more boxes and dressed his bed with his black comforter. The rug that was already in his room was coated with drops of red and dust…eh.

Finally was the final part of making a room, his clothes…

Shoving it into random drawers he promised he would fix it later but his growling stomach just couldn't take it anymore. Finally, at the very bottom of the very last box he opened, he found his black leather wallet. He now could leave his house. It's been pretty busy…

He spent like three hours on this damn room...

Tossing of his jeans and putting on a lighter pair and a red hoodie he shook out his hair and took off the bandana. Not bothering to look into the mirror because he claims he didn't care what he looked like. Pulling the hood up to protect his adorable ears he slammed the door shut, intentionally trying to get Sesshomaru mad.

Nodding his head to an imaginary beat he thought back to the golden days of fighting in the ring with humans clad in protective gear as he gave it his all.

He could vaguely feel a smile coming on but it quickly vanished remembering what happened after winning the battles.

Shaking the thoughts off his entered the little restaurant, _Kaede's Noodles._

Entering he saw that it was much larger than he thought and that it was _highly_ popular, he recognized almost every in the shop from wandering the halls in the school. Girls gushed at the sight of his silver hair poking out of his hoodie. His face was hidden but who else had silver hair in this school? A smug smile crossed his lips as he directed his vision to the menu decorating the whole right wall of the place.

There…THERE! The Supreme Ramen Lover's Special! Oh Kami…the heavens finally answered his calls! Maybe Tokyo could have its advantages…

The hanyou took a seat in a red leather booth in the far back and drummed his claws against the table. His eyes found the girls still staring at him and he smirked coolly at them, not realizing that that his face was still not visible.

"Hi Sir, I'm Kagome and I will be serving you today, may I take your order? Maybe start off with a drink first?" a teenage girl's voice broke his intense staring.

His eyes widened.

He was sure there weren't _this_ many Kagomes in this district…

Peeking his eyes, he started from the bottom, white toned legs, a frilly skirt with a white apron, a frilled tight blouse, long black hair, questioning dark brown eyes, a signature headband, and a pink note book and black pen ready to write. There was no mistaking it. This was the Gome-chick.

"It just had to be her…" he mumbled into his palms.

"Excuse me sir? I didn't quite get that."

"Uhm, a water. Can I just have the Supreme Ramen Lover's Special." He didn't dare look up at her.

"Of course! Any specific flavors?"

"Chicken…beef…uhm…"

"Chicken and beef guy huh? May I make the suggestion of smoked ham?"

"Yeah! Uhm, that sounds great thank you."

"You're welcome. I will be right back!"

How in all the odds did he just had to end up with _Kagome_. How in all the odds did she actually look good-

He's stopping right there. No way had he just thought that. No way.

Then before he knew it his order was placed in front of him, steaming in good quality.

"Oh! Your water! I'll be right back with that!"

"Step on it wench…" he mumbled sarcastically.

His waitress turned around, "What did you call me?"

_Shit…I didn't think she would hear that!_

"Uhm, uhm, no, you, ugh, hi?"

She huffed out of her nose but turned on her heal to retrieve his water.

She slammed it in front of him, "There you go, _Inuyasha_."

He slumped down in his seat, lowered his hood, and broke his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" his waitress called with a hand on her hips, catching most of the shop's attention.

He raised his eyebrows at the girl, slurping the noodles dangling in his mouth.

"You got a little something, right there." She scratched her forehead with her middle finger.

At first he glared at her but then suddenly he saw a little red flake fall. Rubbing at his forehead his hand was smeared with a red tinge. The wet paint!

"_Why didn't I build the furniture first?" he scolded himself as he banged his head against the freshly painted walls._

Hurriedly he dabbed his napkin into his water and rubbed profusely.

Most of the girls were trying to quietly giggle and they stopped staring at his for the time being.

"Stupid wench…"

* * *

"Stupid wench, I'll show him stupid wench…" Kagome angrily mumbled as she packed her stuff in her bag.

Momma Higurashi was going to pick her up so they could go visit grandpa at the hospital so with the few minutes she had now, Kagome was going to try and start Ms. Umiko's assignment.

"The first time I was truly happy…" she thought as she took a seat at the bar top of the restaurant.

"Was that day…at the park…but how would I word it…" she thought out loud.

"You know, if you said sorry I might consider helping you." A voice called out mockingly.

There in the back stood Inuyasha with his arms crossed as he glared at her, face redless.

"Uh-uhm no t-t-thanks." She mumbled out nervously. What if he heard her? Did he remember? Was he going to make fun of her.

"Listen fine I'll say it, sorry for calling you a wench, but you didn't have to go and make the whole restaurant laugh at me _Gome_."

Clutching her notebook she softly spoke, "I know…I'm sorry."

"I was being serious though, you seem kind of stuck on that assignment. I can help?" he offered.

"NO! I mean…err it's alright. I can do it." And then she ran out of the shop leaving only him and the owner there.

"Ye should be heading out now." An old lady's voice called.

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

**That's all my beloved readers. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all my precious reviewers and all those who've stuck with me. The story's just getting there. It's officially been: ONE DAY! *cheers* Sorry that the usual humor wasn't really…impacted much on here. But hey, I'm starting to get into the groove! Also two more teachers are needed. Have an OC? Send it in! Or do you seriously want me to use all of my creative juices up?**

PLEASE  
CLICK THE BUTTON  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

**REVIEW!**

**-BG**


End file.
